


Magic Relations

by SnowfallFrostwire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Thor, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor are biological brothers, Magic Practice, New Abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowfallFrostwire/pseuds/SnowfallFrostwire
Summary: Thor, in a last ditch attempt to save his brother from dying, takes him to the Magic Well on Svartalfheim to save Loki. In doing so, they both gain new abilities and new kinship from the blood that now tingles under their skin.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more chapters soon, as am very fond of this Idea. Please create your own stories based on this Idea as I wish to see what you will create and what you can do!

Thor crouched over his brother, the final act of Malekith taking its toll on Loki’s body as his skin started to gray. Thor was trying to hold back tears as his brother was gasping as life was slowly draining from his body. Loki, magical stores nearly depleted, tries to heal himself but he does not have enough.

“Please brother, stay with us! I can’t lose you too!” pleaded Thor. Loki smiled thinly, lips pressed together in a grim line,

“I don’t think i’m going to make it, brother. I don’t have enough magic.” He told his brother, then winced as the hole in his chest bled more profusely. Thor started to pray in his head that his brother would make it, cradling the lie-smith in his arms.

‘Wait’ thought the thunderer, “The well..” he whispered aloud. He then picked up his brother and started to sprint as fast as he could toward a cave his father had told him about long ago. Loki had long passed out, but his pulse was still faintly beating; he didn’t have much time. He sprinted faster than he ever has in his life and reached the cave in under two minutes. His brother was fading faster as his breathing grew labored and shallow. The cave was beautiful with glowing blue pools of pure magic, the entire cave lighting up blue.

Thor didn’t have time to look at the beauty of the cave, and rushed forward as his brother’s life was fading every second that he wasted. He quickly got to the biggest pool of all of them and placed Loki inside it. He began to channel the one spell his father taught him for this exact situation and held his hands forward. His magic light blue as the spell flowed toward Loki. Thor pleaded for this to work, and to not let his brother fade. The magic in the pool began to decrease as the spell went on, seemingly flowing into the center. After five minutes had passed the spell had ceased, with the pool drained half way, the size being about 15 ft deep.

Thor panted at the strain the spell had put on his body, not used to using any type of magic but lightning. A few seconds later Loki burst from the magic, seemingly unharmed and, most importantly, not dead. Loki hurriedly climbed out of the well as magic wisps surged around him. Thor sobbed with relief and rushed forward to hug his brother, thanking the Norns that he survived; that it worked. The lightning god seized his brother in a vice grip, sobbing loudly into his brother’s shoulder. Loki looked surprised for a moment before he too grabbed his brother in a hug, letting tears fall silently down his cheeks. 

“Thank the Norns, Loki! I thought I lost you…” Thor began before his voice cracked, body shaking as he was hugging his brother, though he had no more tears to cry. Loki looked surprised and hopeful but, before he could get a word in, the magic started to surround them both in a bright blue glow.

“Thor,” Loki began in a panicked state, “ We have to go! The magic will overwhelm us if we don’t-” 

Loki grunted and fell to the floor, holding his chest as his magic stores were forcefully expanded form over exposure to magic.

“Loki-” Thor tried to call out before he was too forced to the floor as his magic expanded. Thor got up slowly, forcing himself to overcome the pain to grab Loki and haul him out of the cave. The God of Lies managed to cooperate with what his brother was trying to do and managed a quick hobble. They made it halfway to the cave’s entrance before collapsing again in pain, this time holding onto each other as the cave started to shake.

“I love you, Brother!” managed Thor as he held onto Loki’s shoulders. Loki’s eyes watered as he realised that they may not make it alive, ashamed that he did not see his brother’s care for him sooner. Loki held onto Thor’s shoulders as he looked him in the eye and said,

“I Love you too,...Brother”

They closed their eyes as the brothers both began to emit a white glow before the cave collapsed, burying them in the rubble of the Magic Well Cave.

Seconds passed before the rubble surrounding the brothers exploded with power that rippled across all of the Nine Realms. The glow around the brothers died down and faded leaving them unharmed, yet changed.

They both looked very different as the brothers now had a new look and more similar features. Thor had a black fade to both his hair and beard and his skin had become paler, but still tan enough to show he loved the outdoors a great deal. Loki had similar features but he had a blond fade to his hair and his once alabaster skin had become more peachy, as if he had spent time outdoors, even though he has not been outside much when at the palace.

They both opened their eyes and saw the change in the other immediately as they broke apart.

“What happened, Loki? You have a different appearance than before.” questioned Thor. Loki looked at himself and saw his hair and skin. He was amazed and wary of the change in hue, because not all changes by magic are good. He took a look at his brother and reeled at the changes made to him as well. “I wouldn’t be so quick to say I have changed, Thor, because you have a few changes to your appearance as well.” Loki addressed his brother. Thor looked amazed at the changes to his body. “It appears that I have some of your coloring, Brother!” Thor said excitedly, happy to have something in common with his brother.

“And it appears I have your coloring as well, but don’t get too excited until I figure out what that magic did to us.” said Loki. Thor looked confused as he did not sense anything wrong with his body, except for having more magic than he previously had. “As i'm sure you have noticed, we have increased magic stores. That in of itself is not a problem if you were a magic user, but you are not one. We also need to figure out if you have some other similarities with me or I you than just our appearance; you can never be too wary with magic.” Loki explained. Thor looked at his brother and got up off of his knees and pulled Loki up.

“Then we must go to father and address the situation.” Decided Thor, but his brother looked alarmed at the suggestion. “To father?! Thor, I don’t think that is the best idea.”

“And why not?” questioned Thor, forgetting that his brother was in prison just before this. “If I go to father, I will be captured and sent to the dungeons. Do not forget that I was a criminal before this.” clarified Loki

Thor clasped his brother’s shoulder and smiled.

“Do not worry brother, I will protect you.”


	2. Strings of Connection

Heimdall had looked upon the two brothers and brought them through the Bifrost to the Rainbow Bridge. The first thing that he said to the two brothers is: “ Your father will not be easy to convince.” 

Thor looked ahead to the palace and said “I know.” and continued to walk forward. He didn’t know how he was to convince Odin to let Loki out of his cell, but he would find a way. As they walked through Asgard, people had looked upon them, almost all Loki, with scorn. Loki suddenly felt unsettled, but he didn’t let that show on the outside as he walked beside his brother. Thor seemed to know he was bothered by their glaring, and started to walk closer to his brother. His posture was tall and threatening to anyone who dare look their way, and suddenly the glares lessened and the unsettled feeling faded.

They made it to the outside of the throne room to face the All-father, and Thor grabbed onto Loki’s as a comforting gesture. Loki nodded as Thor let go of his shoulder as they both walked in the room and took a knee with their heads down, three feet apart and greeted him with the customary phrases:

“Greetings All-father” said Thor and Loki

“And to you, Odinson, Laufeyson” answered Odin as the two brothers stood once more.

“Father,” Began Thor “ I have returned from Svartalfheim and brought you great news, and a request.” 

Odin pointedly decided not to look at Loki, for he may do something he will regret, as he listened to his son. “We have successfully returned and defeated the dark elves that had killed mother, and our lands are once more at peace.” Relayed Thor. 

Odin smiled and felt his shoulders relax a small bit at the news. “Well done, my boy!” but then his smile tightened as he looked at Loki out of the corner of his eye, not noticing the change in his two sons. His eye darkened as he asked with a firm voice, “But what is your brother doing out of his cell?” Loki flinched a small bit but both Thor and Odin noticed. 

Thor stepped closer to his brother, just enough to look like he was shielding him from his father. “That is what I came to discuss.” Began Thor “ I wish to have my brother freed from his cell!”

Loki looked surprised as Odin’s fragile calm had broken and he yelled “Absolutely not! I will not have him walk around freely after everything he’s done!”

Thor argued back, “ But he was the one who helped me avenge mother after the dark elves attack!”

“One good deed does not erase the things he has done against Asgard and Midgard!”

Then, Thor burst out with a surprising amount of anger and yelled “ AND YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW WE HAVE CHANGED BECAUSE YOU REFUSE TO LOOK! You claim that he is not capable of forgiveness, but he has changed because of what happened and I don’t even think you noticed how our appearances have changed because you only saw what you wanted to see!”

Odin’s eye widened as he truly looked at his two sons, who now looked more alike than ever. “What happened to you two? Did someone else cause this change?” Odin asked firmly

Loki decided to speak up at that moment “ No All-father, the Magic Well-”

“I forbade anyone to go there because it was too dangerous! The magic there is unstable!” Odin started to raise his voice 

“We had no choice! I was dying in my brother’s arms and I didn’t have enough magic to heal myself! He took me to the Well because he thought it could help and it did!” Loki also raised his voice.

Odin was taken aback at the rise in his younger son's tone. He has only ever raised his voice at Odin one time, and that was in the vault.  
Loki continued but lowered his voice “We need your help because there is something that the sedir did to us. It created a bond, that much I can tell, but I know not what type.”

Odin looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked at his two sons again. He raised his hand and summoned a yellow aura around it, pointing it at his two boys. He closed his eye and searched their souls, hoping to find the bond the errant magic had created. He came into a black plane where two souls resided, and what he was greeted with made his eye widen in shock.

Pure white souls, both of them, and no taint on either of them. Surrounding the two souls were memories, things that they had experienced together and apart. But that was not what made his eye widen- it was that there was a blue and red string connecting them both. A red string meant that two souls were bound together by the Norns, destined to be together as allies, partners or rivals. But the blue string meant…. 

Odin was suddenly cast out of the plane of souls, eye immediately snapping open and looking at the two brothers with shock.

Loki, who knew what his father had done, asked “So? Do you know what has happened to us?” 

Odin looked at his youngest and gave him the answer, “ You two are now related by blood.” 

Loki and Thor looked shocked as the youngest of the two let out an astonished “What?”

Odin nodded his head in confirmation, “The magic must have responded to your greatest subconscious wish, and that must have been for you two to have more in common. It granted it by making you two biologically related.”

Loki and Thor looked at each other, minds conflicted over this new revelation. Would this change anything, give them new powers? Or would this just set them further apart? Maybe not by blood anymore, but certainly by mind.


End file.
